


Hitsuji

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Luggage, M/M, Moving In Together, Plushies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Erano già due giorni che Yuya aveva traslocato nel suo appartamento, e cominciava a chiedersi quando avesse intenzione di disfare le valigie.Sospirò.Se fosse andata avanti in quel modo, sarebbero arrivati ai trent’anni e le scatole sarebbero ancora state lì.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Hitsuji

**Hitsuji**

Quando Daiki si svegliò quella mattina, pensò di essere stato catapultato in un campo di battaglia.

Dovunque guardasse, riusciva a vedere solo scatole e valigie.

Fece una smorfia, voltandosi per guardare il ragazzo che dormiva di fianco a lui.

Erano già due giorni che Yuya aveva traslocato nel suo appartamento, e cominciava a chiedersi quando avesse intenzione di disfare le valigie.

Sospirò.

Se fosse andata avanti in quel modo, sarebbero arrivati ai trent’anni e le scatole sarebbero ancora state lì.

Si alzò, andò in cucina e mise il caffè sul fuoco, prima di decidersi a fare qualcosa.

Attento a non svegliare il più grande, cominciò a disfare uno degli scatoloni nel salotto.

Mise le fotografie sugli scaffali, i cuscini sul divano, tenendo i vestiti da parte per il lato dell’armadio che gli aveva riservato.

Poi piegò il cartone e passò ad un’altra scatola.

Quando l’aprì, non poté evitare di immobilizzarsi per un momento, prima di cominciare a ridere.

In cima ad una pila di vestiti, c’era un animale di peluche.

Era una pecora.

Cercò di ricordare se l’avesse vista prima d’allora, quando erano ai dormitori o a casa di Takaki, ma non gli venne in mente nulla.

Sentì dei rumori giungere dalla camera da letto, e si affrettò a mettere giù la pecora.

Quando Yuya entrò nella stanza gli sorrise, fingendo che non fosse successo niente.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse Daiki, mentre il più grande gli andava vicino e gli dava un bacio sulle labbra.

“’giorno.” bofonchiò, la voce ancora assonnata. “Ti prego, dimmi che hai fatto il caffè.” aggiunse, sedendosi sul divano.

Arioka rise e annuì, poi si diresse verso la cucina, tornando poco dopo con una tazza di caffè in mano, che diede a Takaki.

“Ecco.” disse, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Ah, grazie!” rispose l’altro con gratitudine. Iniziò a sorseggiare il proprio caffè, dandosi un’occhiata intorno. “Hai cominciato a sistemare le mie cose?” chiese, sorpreso.

Daiki annuì, cercando di non ridere di nuovo al pensiero del peluche.

“Sì. Ho pensato che sarebbero rimaste lì per sempre se non avessi fatto qualcosa.” scherzò, facendo ridacchiare l’altro imbarazzato.

“Mi dispiace. Davvero, volevo farlo ieri, ma ero molto, molto stanco dal lavoro. Grazie, Dai-chan.” gli disse Takaki, alzandosi dal divano per controllare lo stato degli scatoloni.

Daiki trattenne il fiato quando arrivò a quello con dentro la pecora.

Yuya chiuse brevemente gli occhi, prendendo il peluche e sospirando, senza voltarsi a guardare il più piccolo.

“L’hai visto, non è vero?” chiese, sussurrando.

Arioka avrebbe finto nonchalance, ma non riuscì proprio a non ridere.

Non molto, ma abbastanza per far imprecare Takaki.

“Dannazione!” disse fra i denti. “Pensi che sia infantile, vero?” chiese poi, finalmente voltandosi a guardare il fidanzato negli occhi.

Daiki si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi e portandogli un braccio intorno alla vita, prendendogli la pecora di mano.

“No.” disse solo, e non poté evitare di continuare a sorridere guardando l’oggetto.

“È il primo animale di peluche che ho avuto da bambino. L’ho tenuto perché ci sono affezionato. Nient’altro.” si giustificò Yuya.

Arioka riusciva a vedere in che condizioni fosse la pecora.

Era pulita e intatta, segno che durante gli anni Yuya ci aveva prestato attenzione.

Ma non ribatté né insistette.

Scosse la testa, portando il peluche verso la camera da letto.

“Ovvio, anche io ho ancora dei giocattoli di quando ero bambino.” disse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Dato che ci sei così affezionato, sarà meglio metterla in camera, no?” chiese poi, ma non diede a Takaki tempo di rispondere che aveva già lasciato la stanza.

Mise il peluche vicino a un cuscino sulla poltrona, e sorrise.

Avrebbe finto di non vedere lo sguardo sollevato sul viso del fidanzato.


End file.
